


Home

by Blue_wire13



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, Winter gift exchange, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: The foxes take a ski trip and Neil Josten realizes he is no longer every inch a lie.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I should’ve written for this fandom long ago, this fic was so overdue. It is for the winter exchange and my second gift to the lovely @captain-ferid. I hope you enjoy it!

The foxes had packed up for winter break and were driving to an expensive ski resort that Allison had insisted on paying for. Neil had helped with his funds a bit but it was all mostly Allison’s doing.

They’d arrived before the upper class men due to Andrew’s driving habits. The Maserati was just flat out more efficient than Dan’s truck anyway, not to mention all of their bags were in the back of it.

They checked in and headed over to their cabin, Nicky whistling lowly when they caught sight of it.

“Damn. Allison can really pick ‘em.”

The two story vintage cabin looked like it had plenty of space for all of the foxes, a balcony visible on the second story, wrapping around most of the front of the cabin.

Their closest neighbor was a little ways down the road and the main lodge was a good five minute walk.

Beautiful forest surrounded them and icy white snow capped all the trees, bushes, and railings.

Neil hadn’t been in snow since Berlin. The chilled wind and it’s sharp cool smell reminded him of running through the streets of Germany as he and his mother realized they would need to switch countries again.

He’d been shot in Berlin.

He must’ve had a faraway look in his eyes because Andrew stopped next to him.

“Stop that.”

For once, Neil felt like he couldn’t. He couldn’t escape his own memories and as much as he would like to make new ones with the foxes and the snow he would always have those old ones nagging him in the back of his mind.

“I can’t. I don’t know what you want.” He meant to tag a ‘from me’ to the end of that but the words had gotten caught in his throat. He was watching Nicky ball up a snowball as Aaron fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. Neil smirked as he relished in the fact that Aaron was about to be nailed.

“I want nothing.”

It clicked then, the déjà-vu. Those words throwing Neil back to last year and dragging him bodily out of his past.

He smiled. “I am nothing.” He quoted.

Andrew tsked and shoved his finger into Neil’s cheek, poking the scar that sat there for all to see.

“103%.”

Neil’s smile grew and Andrew dropped his hand right as the other foxes trudged up, carrying as many bags as they could.

“You guys left us to carry all your shit from Dan’s car.” Allison complained, shoving Nicky bodily out of the way to get into the cabin.

Renee alone was carrying Neil’s bag, her own, Andrew’s and Aaron’s. How she managed it Neil didn’t know.

“You drive like a maniac.” Dan said to Andrew as she walked past, shaking her head in disapproval, but there was a smile on her face. They’d all been looking forward to this trip for months ever since Allison had mentioned it at practice early on in the year.

They all headed in and out of the cold, and inside the cabin was even more luxurious than the outside.

Rustic furniture dotted the space and the temperature was already warmed for them. A huge flat screen tv sat above the fireplace and Neil already knew Matt was going to be begging everyone for a movie night sometime in the week.

He and Nicky still thought Neil’s lack of pop culture understanding was abysmal.

“Who wants hot chocolate?” Dan asked as she picked up the tin that sat on the counter with a little note attached. Apparently it was curtesy and free of charge.

Chorus’ of ‘me’ rang out as everyone grabbed their bags and set out to explore.

The lower level had a kitchen and living room that connected with an open floor plan, making the lower level almost completely open. A bathroom sat just to the left along with two rooms down a short hallway. One had a queen bed so Matt and Dan called it while the other only had a full. Aaron decided he would take it upon himself to steal that room, something about claiming the room farthest from Neil.

Neil thought it best because later today the foxes plus ones would be coming in from all over, and it was best if Katelyn and Aaron were confined to a room separate from Andrew. He still wasn’t completely on board with Katelyn.

Nicky raced up the stairs and shouted down over the top railing that there was another bonus room at the top with yet another tv. Kevin, Andrew, and Neil took the stairs a little more slowly, with Allison and Renee quietly trailing behind.

“You and Andrew can have that one there.” Allison pointed to the end of the hall. It was a little ways from the other rooms but not too far.

They walked in as everyone else snagged their rooms and Neil’s eyes immediately went to the bed. There was only the one and it was a king.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Neil said. Andrew still had good days and bad days and Neil knew Andrew didn’t always want Neil sleeping next to him. Some days it was like a ticking time bomb.

“So I can watch you try to hide rubbing your back for the next few days. Just use the bed.”

That settled that then. Neil couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he turned to watch Andrew make for the balcony doors.

“Staring.”

“You like it.”

Andrew just huffed and stepped outside, the cigarette already in his mouth and lit. Neil followed him and took it from Andrew’s fingers, suppressing a shiver when a particularly strong gust of wind blew.

They stood in silence, letting it all wash over them. Neil thought about how far he’d come.

He’d come to the foxhole court every inch a lie and his family had made him into something real.

Neil Josten had plans for winter break. He wasn’t running. He was going to stay at this ski lodge for the next week. Then he was going to Columbia with Andrew. Then he would head back home, to the foxhole court, and they would win spring championships.

He let out a sigh.

His attention was draw to voices echoing and as he and Andrew turned on the balcony they saw three figures slushing through the snow to get to them.

There were only three people that could be and Neil smiled before turning to head downstairs. He wanted to see the look on Nicky’s face.

Erik and Nicky had already resigned to not seeing each other that winter break but then Neil had intervened, saying he would pay for Erik’s ticket to America as long as he kept it a secret from Nicky. It was his Christmas present to him.

Neil could hear Andrew muttering under his breath and he thought he heard the word ‘junkie’ but he laughed under his breath as Andrew dutifully followed.

They got downstairs just as Nicky was loudly complaining that it was already too late to hit the ski slopes today.

The key beeped and the door handle turned green, showing someone was unlocking it with a keycard.

Everyone turned toward the sound. They were expecting Katelyn and Thea, but they all still turned to the noise.

Neil was watching Nicky though, and Nicky didn’t look up.

He got this funny look on his face, his nose scrunching up and his eyebrows drawing together. He concentrated doubly on adding the perfect amount of marshmallows to his hot chocolate that Dan had made him.

“Hey guys!” Katelyn greeted as she stepped in, bringing a gust of cold air with her. Thea was right behind her with a less enthusiastic greeting.

They called out a few greetings and shut the door behind them but Nicky still hadn’t looked up. Neil could see now that he was holding back tears and in that moment Neil knew he would’ve paid double, triple the ticket price if he could keep the knowledge that he had gotten Erik here in time to soothe that.

The room went quiet as everyone turned expectedly to Nicky, and as if he felt everyone’s stares, he finally looked up.

Erik was standing there, bag in hand, a smile on his face.

“Nicky.” He said by way of greeting.

Nicky made a sound like a choked off sob and rushed forward, jumping into Erik’s arms.

Neil smiled, looking to Andrew to gauge his reaction. His face was as impassive as ever but only Neil could see the tiny, infinitely small quirk of his lip.

Rapid fire German filled the space and once again Neil was thrown back to Berlin. Andrew caught the look on his face and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Neil used to harsh hold to ground himself, watching the rest of the foxes celebrate, Dan moving to get some wine opened for everyone.

“I’m fine.” Neil said, and he felt Andrew’s gaze, but for once, Neil meant it, every bit of truth pouring out into those two words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and feedback are always welcome.


End file.
